Maris Morlak (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Dr. Maris Morlak Nicknames: None Former Aliases: None Other Current Aliases: None Status Occupation: Scientist Legal Status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital Status: Unrevealed Group Affiliation: Former member of the Enclave Base of Operations: Mobile Origin A Lithuanian nuclear physicist, Morlak was active in every one of the Enclave's adventures. He went to prison after the second conflict with the Inhumans. He was the first incarnation of Crucible, stole the creative genius of Reed Richards, went mad from it, and was subsequently slain by Shinsky. Place Of Birth: Unrevealed Place Of Birth: Genosha Known Relatives: None First Appearance: Fantastic Four #66 (as Morlak), Fantastic Four (Vol 3) #3 (as Crucible II) Final Appearance: Fantastic Four (Vol 3) #3 History Doctor Maris Morlak was once a brilliant scientist who joined other scientists of similar skill levels and goals in forming the Enclave, an organization dedicated to the creation of life itself in hopes of creating a better Earth. Morlak shares the early history of the group, including the creation of Him (Adam Warlock) and Her and the resurrection of the mutant Jean Grey, who had been placed in a cocoon by the cosmic entity known as the Phoenix Force. Crucible is an armored form assumed by Morlak as part of a plot to steal Reed Richard's inventive genius and use it to kickstart the Wladyslav Shinski's genetics program. After forcing the Monks of Doom to build him a suit of armor similar to that worn by Doctor Doom, Crucible slew most of the Monks and enslaved the rest. Wearing the armor, Morlak successfully stole Reed's skills, and then he and Shinski relocated to Genosha. They took control of their creation Kismet, renaming her Ayesha. They also began experimenting on Genoshans in an effort to create their master race. However, when Reed Richards confronted Crucible, it soon became clear that Morlak was going insane. His mind was unable to handle the continual influx of ideas from Reed's genius. Shinski then slew Morlak and replaced him as Crucible. Soon after, both Crucible and Ayesha were consumed by a Black Hole Grenade. Characteristics Height: x'xx" Weight: xxx lbs Eyes: Eye colour unknown Hair: Grey Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Strength Level: Strength level unknown Known Powers: *'Alchemy:' Crucible’s powers were based on the medieval art of alchemy. He was able to transmute elements and molecules into any other desired element or molecule. Crucible used this power and his scientific knowledge to great effect, including producing acids, explosions, dust clouds, and he could even animate of some of his transmutations. Known Abilities: Morlak possesses a high level of scientific genius. Miscellaneous Equipment: *'Body Armour:' Crucible wore a suit of armour similar in design to Doctor Dooms. It afforded him some protection from physical and energy attacks. Notes * Trivia * Recommended Readings *X-Factor Annual #3 (Flashback - 3rd Story) *Fantastic Four #66 - First Appearance (as Morlak) *Fantastic Four #67 *Incredible Hulk Annual #6 *Avengers Annual #12 (Flashback) *Avengers #262 *Avengers #262 *Quasar #57 *Quasar #60 *Cosmic Powers Unlimited #2 *Cosmic Powers Unlimited #2 (2nd Story) *Spider-Man Team-Up #7 *Fantastic Four (Vol 3) #3 - First Appearance (As Crucible II) *Fantastic Four (Vol 3) #4 *Fantastic Four (Vol 3) #5 *Fantastic Four (Vol 3) #11 *Fantastic Four (Vol 3) #12 Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Bald